Metal Gear Solid 3, Universal Liberty
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: a new metal gear, a new snake, a new fight, who will survive?


Metal Gear Solid 3  
  
Universal Liberty  
  
Earth Chapter 1  
  
Enter FoxHound Alpha  
  
Washington, September 25th, 2004  
  
A cool breeze passed through the trees as a lone Marine patrolled along the trail, carrying an M4 colt carbine steady. He spun around at the sounds of rustling leaves, lifting up the rifle at a bush. He held there for several moments before slowly walking towards it, prodding it with the barrel a moment. Satisfied he turned around, his eyes on the bush for a second before turning his head, coming face to face with two almost gray eyes. A shock of fear made him choke on his own scream, and with that unheard he found himself thrown down before briskly passing out from the blow.  
  
The trees seemed to spread apart as a large complex came into view, the tall chain link fence had only one entrance, which was guarded by two armed men and a gate. A sign came into view showing a lighting bolt striking a hand, and the number one thousand with the word volts behind it. As the gate began to fade out of view a hole could be made out far away from prying eyes, a low humming could be heard. At the steel walls of the complex several guards passed on their patrols, avoiding conversation.  
  
As one guard stepped past it a vent slowly fell from it's opening in two pieces, a shadowed figure quickly leaping in before another guard passed. Inside the main complex a guard passed by an overhead vent, completely unaware of what lie within it. As he turned the corner the vent broke open and hung on one attachment as a man fell down into the corridor, he was wearing a Lieutenant Junior grade marine green uniform, standing up and holding a colt Carbine, his face was hidden in the shadows.  
  
He slowly walked down the corridor and took a left, passing by a guard that didn't give him a second glance. He continued onward before a small beep made him stop a moment before slipping into an elevator and pushing the top floor as he brought his hand to his ear "what is it?" he said, his voice was deep yet barely matured "Kaiba, the colonel told me to give you a new code name for the mission" the man's face was still in the shadows as he answered "What is it?" the voice answered back "Solid Snake" the man's face was illuminated by the opening doors, sunlight poured in revealing dark hazelnut hair and light blue eyes, also showing that his man was nothing but a teen "Thanks, I'll keep you posted on the mission as I go, I can see the tanker already, Snake out" he dropped his arm and grabbed the grip of the M4 again as he walked forward, he was on the roof of the complex, and from it he saw the ocean as well as a large ship docked at the side of it.  
  
He glanced around before going into a sprint towards a catwalk that led onto the tanker, quickly getting onto the deck and jumping behind a stairwell that led to one of the large steel doors in and crawled behind a metal box housing something and between it and another where he laid his back against a bar that helped hold the platform up, sighing softly and lifting a black head band from a pouch and tying it on.  
  
Night began to fall as the tanker slowly left the complex, watching from a satellite was a man wearing glasses in a lab coat, dark hair led down his neck a bit as he watched "he's on board, guess now its up to him, but sir should we really do this? It seems like your mission with Ray" a man wearing a uniform stepped up next to him, he looked like an older version of the teen but with hazle eyes "I know that Otacon, but since I already have my own mission, we're stuck with him, and Raiden is still searching for information on the La-le-lu-li-lo"  
  
Darkness covered the deck as a marine patrolled, he looked unarmed but the holster at his belt told otherwise, as well as the rifle on his back, which he held onto the strap to. As he stopped and pulled out a pack of cigarettes his eyes widened as he fell forward, hitting the deck unconscious with a dart sticking out of the back of his neck. A dark figure loomed over him, lifting the cigarettes up and biting one gently out of the pack, then lighting it, revealing the teen's face, he was wearing a black vest with a dark gray body suit underneath, an old foxhound stealth suit.  
  
He slipped the pack into a pouch on his belt and slowly walked along the steel wall and glanced around the corner, there was another marine with his back turned to him. He silently walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, as the man turned he gave a swift punch into his face then into his stomach, spinning into a strong kick into the man's gut, sending him down and out cold. With that act he continued to the large steel door and turned the wheel, pulling it open and walking inside. As he entered he walked into a corridor, choosing left but stopping as he spotted the shadow of a marine walking the hall. He silently pulled out a Beretta M9 with a laser sight on the finger guard and a long large suppressor. He walked to the corner and turned into it, lifting the handgun and firing a single shot that hit the man's throat, making him grasp it before falling to the ground out cold.  
  
He pulled the slide back, letting the empty shell fly out and replacing it with one with a dart before sliding it back into its holster and continuing on up the steps after turning another right. As he turned he found another marine going through an opening into the mess hall, he growled and followed him, when he came to him he spun him and kicked him into a wall, knocking him out as he turned to the next door, stopping at a whirring noise of machinery. A quick glance showed him a surveillance camera, and a soft curse made him turn and walk back out the opening and down the short corridor and right, what he found was a marine in his face.  
  
A short shock of surprise and the marine reached for his radio, which was quickly shot out of his hand as the barrel of the M9 was brought to the man's head "bad move" he raised his hands slowly, letting the M4 hang by its straps before being knocked out cold "I'm making this into a habit..." he muttered, walking up the steps into the control room where he found no one but the machinery piloting the ship out to sea. He walked to a monitor and glanced over it "hmm" he brought his hand to his ear and a small beep followed "what is it snake?" he glanced at the monitor again "their heading for a small island near Alaska, it looks like Shadow Moses, might be some where else though, I can't tell"  
  
Silence fallowed from that statement before a huskier voice came on "find the Metal Gear and get the pictures, that's all your mission is, don't complicate it" after a yes sir he shut the codec off and turned back to the stairs, but stopped and glanced out the window, he saw a strange red head woman sneaking along the deck. A moment saying it was his imagination he walked back down the stairs "this job is getting to me..." 


End file.
